1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal calendaring software, and more particularly to a smart calendar system and method that integrates disparate sets of data to identify scheduling conflicts and generate scheduling suggestions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal electronic calendars are widely employed to assist users in managing their personal and business related activities. Unfortunately, current mainstream calendar applications lack a component of intelligence around personalization. For example, most users exhibit certain specific behaviors, habits and needs that have a potential impact on scheduling. For instance, travel time between appointments may depend upon where the user lives and works. Further, users may have specific medical needs that impact their ability to participate in certain types of scheduled events. Such personal aspects associated with the user are however not leveraged by current calendaring software.